Larxene
|-|KH3= |-|KHCoM= Summary Larxene, the Savage Nymph (非情の妖姫 Hijō no Yōki?, lit. Callous Vixen), is Rank XII within Organization XIII. Larxene is the group's only female member, and also has a very sadistic nature. She controls lightning and uses it to thrash opponents with rapid attacks while also attacking them with her weapons: electrified throwing knives. She is one of the members stationed at Castle Oblivion during Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and is part of an internal struggle between the senior and rookie members. Larxene also appears as a playable character in the non-canonical Mission Mode of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and is the first playable female character in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Larxene, "Number XII: The Savage Nymph" Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Female Age: Unknown, no more than 10, but physiologically an adult Classification: Nobody, Member of Organization XIII, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Summoning (Can summon her main weapon. Can summon hordes Nobodies of and Heartless. Her Nobodies hold standard Nobody Physiology plus Afterimage Creation, Weapon Mastery and Stealth Mastery. Her Heartless have access to standard Heartless Physiology), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Electricity Manipulation, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Duplication, Expert Knife Wielder, Expert-Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Portal Creation, Ice Manipulation (Used her electric powers to create a labyrinth of ice to trap Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Arendelle), Time Stop (Created a dome of darkness that caused everything outside of it to stop time in all of Arendelle), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead) |-|Resistances=Cosmic Radiations, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (Her Black Coat protects her from the corrupting influence of the darkness lanes between and the Realm of Darkness), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Should scale to her fellow Nobodies who were unaffected by Namine's powers), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Unaffected by her own power), Possible Resistances to Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Master's Circle Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Should be comparable to Axel, who is able to fight on par against Sora and Marluxia) | Possibly Universe level (Fought Sora and King Mickey, comparable to the other Seekers of Darkness) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Her combat style places a specific emphasis on her speed and agility, allowing her to literally run circles around Sora in their battles and appear to move in a blur, is one of the most agile among the original Organization and likely of the whole series) | Massively FTL+ (Appears as a Blur to Mickey and Sora) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Able to throw Replica Riku across a room with ease) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (She kicked and jabbed Sora so hard that he was barely able to stand up on two separate occasions) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Able to take hits from Sora) | Possibly Universe level ' 'Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with lightning and by throwing her knives. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: Her Set of Knives, Foudre. Intelligence: Larxene is an exceptionally capable combatant, easily dominating Sora and the Riku Replica in their first fight, jabbing and kicking at them faster than they can react and knocking them into a wall before they retaliate. She specializes in close-range melee combat, utilizing her speed to overwhelm foes with flurries of jabs and kicks, their effectiveness increased by her usage of knives. She is also prone to swarm tactics, generating duplicates to attack foes from multiple directions at once and to break through persistent defenses. She is also incredibly skilled in the use of magic, particularly lightning magic, being Roxas' tutor in the art (albeit unwillingly). She utilizes this to full effect in her fights, constantly assailing foes with nearly endless downpours of lightning bolts and charging herself with lightning to unleash even more powerful and swift attacks. Larxene is also a sadist, reading Marquis de Sades' works with glee and dragging out her foes' pain and preying on their mental weaknesses by consistently taunting them for their failures. As a result, she is able to strike fear into nearly any opponent, even the Riku Replica, which claimed to feel no fear. However, this also means that while she specializes in speed-blitzing her foes, she sometimes fails to get serious enough or drags out the fight to enjoy it more. Weaknesses: Larxene is somewhat arrogant and is a complete sadist, Her duplicates can be nullified by tossing them into each other and the original to forcibly merge them back into one, temporarily negating Larxene's ability to create more duplicates and leaving her weakened and vulnerable, Needs to be hard-pressed to use her Limit Break. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blitz:' Larxene generates four duplicates before they all teleport around the opponent in a star formation, rushing the opponent from all sides with their knives. *'Lightning Barrage:' Larxene constantly rains powerful lightning bolts on her foes, in various patterns, such as in a ring around her to repel attackers or directly on top of her foes and climbing with them as they shoot their victim into the sky. *'Lightning Cage:' Larxene and four duplicates press the assault on her foes with a flurry of kicks and knife swipes before teleporting again, quickly reappearing while moving in a circle round her foe to trap them before descending on them with a number of lightning bolts. *'Lightning Dive:' Larxene and her duplicates teleport before descending on her opponents while charged with electricity. *'Rush:' Larxene creates two duplicates that speed towards the opponent to pierce them with their knives before jumping back and teleporting again in preparation for another attack. *'Savage Carousel:' After charging herself with lightning, Larxene levitates in the air before emitting long chains formed of spheres made from condensed lightning from her hands, rotating to attack fleeing opponents who try to dodge, dealing massive damage. *'Voltic Rush:' Her Limit Break, in which she savagely attacks her foes with a veritable downpour of melee attacks, teleporting after them to prevent their escape. **'Final Voltic Rush:' Her Final Limit, in which she charges herself with lightning before performing Voltic Rush, further increasing her speed and power Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Gallery 253px-Foudre KHII.png|Foudre|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Foudre LarxeneBlitz.gif|Blitz Lightning Barrage.gif|Lightning Barrage Lightning Cage.gif|Lightning Cage Lightning Dive.gif|Lightning Dive Rush.gif|Rush Savage Carousel.gif|Savage Carousel Voltic Rush.gif|Voltic Rush Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Organization XIII Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Data Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals